


You Again?

by INFJoy



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Post-Uncharted: The Lost Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJoy/pseuds/INFJoy
Summary: "Some myths and legends are just that. Myths and legends. But others are set up to sound so bizarre that no one would believe they're real." "And you're telling me, that this one is real?" "As real as your undying love for me." "You're crazy, Samuel Drake, but I'm in." Post Uncharted 4. Told from Sam's POV.
Kudos: 6





	You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I have slept on the Uncharted series for a long time, and now I'm completely in love with it. However, I find myself more interested in Sam than in Nathan's character. Maybe it's because they managed to give him such a distinct presence in 2 games, one of which was woefully short. Anyway, enjoy! He gets the spotlight in this tale of adventure, chaos, and possible romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own any elements of Naughty Dog and am not claiming ownership of any found within this story.

Chapter One: Stranger Tides

xxx

"C'mon Sam, I've got a pregnant wife to take care of, remember? She's due in a month?"

"Yeah, I know, but I figured I'd check in, and tease you a little. Just to see if Nathan Drake truly has retired from his scavenging days."

"There is absolutely nothing you can say that will convince me to leave Elena alone so close to her due date. Nothing."

"Okay, so what if I told you that I got a lead on the Light of Alfheim?"

There was pregnant silence, and I could feel a grin creeping onto my face.

"...you almost got me there, Sam, but no. Now you're talking about age-old Nordic myths? Are you sure you're smoking just cigarettes?"

"Quit your whinin', and no, I'm not smoking anything anymore. When you told me Elena was pregnant, I figured I'd stop smoking and drinking so much. Set a good example for my little niece, y'know."

"Oh, listen to you, being all responsible. Let me guess, you're gonna start wearing khaki pants and a polo while you're at it."

"I just said I was breaking a few bad habits, not losing my mind. But we're getting way off topic. Look, I just wanted you to know, I've been hearing things in different circles. We thought it was just legend, fables, old wives' tales. But it's true. I keep hearing the name Jorgun over and over again. Turns out the guy is a multi-millionaire in Norway and claims he can track his Viking ancestry all the way to the ninth century or something. He's been collecting everything he can find about them before the Crusades. His men found something off the coast of Iceland and they're taking it back to his estate. Should be there by now."

"So, you need backup just in case things go bad? You need Sully's phone number?"

"No, I don't want to trouble the old man's heart. I wonder if he'd let me borrow his plane though."

"Very doubtful. That's his baby. What about Chloe?"

"I reached out to her, and she's actually going steady with some guy she met in Turkey while on a job."

"Whoah. Are you sure that's the same Chloe that you and I know?"

"Surprised me too. I thought I'd never see the day she took any guy seriously."

"Well, I'm out of people, and I can't be in two places at once. Maybe just sit this one out?"

"Nate, I can't just let this go. What if they actually are onto something? I'd be kicking myself from here to Toledo if I passed. I'll be fine on my own."

"Remember the last time you went off on your own? Libertalia? Shoreline?"

"Yeah, yeah, but this is different. If it turns out to be a dud, no harm no foul. But, if it's live, I will pull Chloe away from her lover boy or seduce Sully with Cuban cigars. I promise."

"...okay. I'm gonna hold you to that. I'm already freaking out because I can't believe I'll be a dad soon. Can't be worried about you on top of that."

"Nate, you'll do fine as a father. Just don't do any of that weird stuff you used to do when we were kids, like catching flies and taking their wings off."

"You tell anyone about that, and I'll tell any girl you bring home that you have a weird rash on your a-"

"Alright, no need to slander my reputation with the ladies. But it's true. You'll be a great father. Just do the opposite of what our Dad did," my voice trailed off at the end.

"Definitely." His tone had changed in just a few seconds. "And thanks for the vote of confidence, Sam. Listen, I gotta go, but tell me what you find out when you make it to Norway. Don't leave out any details."

"Of course not. What do I have to hide?"

"I'd have a legal pad full of secrets that you tried to keep from me. But gotta go, Elena's calling me. Adios."

"See ya, little brother." I pressed End Call and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Thank you for flying with AirNord. Your luggage will be on Carousel 3. If you cannot find your luggage, please approach any airport personnel for assistance," the robotic PA droned over my head. It repeated again, this time in Norwegian. Why the air conditioning was on and it was snowing outside, I couldn't figure out the reason why. Even though I was wearing a knit cap, two pairs of socks, boots, jeans, and layers of shirts under my coat, I could feel my teeth start to chatter. Couldn't have picked a better time to visit Norway-dead in the middle of winter.

The carousel started to bring the bags around, and I rubbed my hands together to keep them from getting stiff. I could feel eyes on me; when I looked up and panned the room, I caught the icy blue eyes of a twenty-something-year-old redhead. I stared blankly until she gave me a slight smile, and I would've returned it if her boyfriend hadn't cut off my view. Before he could catch on, I trained my eyes to the carousel, clearing my throat and wishing it would hurry the heck up.

Finally, my navy blue luggage showed up and I grabbed it and hurried past the cute redhead before she could throw another look my way. Last thing I needed is to start trouble as soon as I landed.

While on my way to the hotel, I pulled out my phone and started looking for pictures of this Bjorn Jorgund guy. There were pictures of him with politicians, historians, and city officials, and also pictures of him in some tropical looking place, Bermuda maybe.

"I'd hate to get into a fight with this guy," I muttered, scanning the images of him bearing a black belt on a mat, and also standing outside a Krav Maga training center. There were images of his swanky presidential suite in downtown Oslo, and apparently he held charity events several times a year. A party is the perfect distraction for what I need to do. The only problem was figuring out how to get invited or sneak up to the fifteenth floor without getting noticed.

"We are here, sir," the taxi cab driver threw over his shoulder. I paid him his due and grabbed my bag before he pulled off. This was gonna be an interesting day.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

The gravelly voice was immediately recognizable, and I turned to face the cigar-loving old man. "Sully, what are you doing here?"

"Nathan called me. Said you might need backup."

I groaned, shaking my head. "I told him I would call you if I needed you. How did you know I was here already anyway?"

"Clearly, he didn't trust you to do that, and also-if you don't want people to know where you're going, don't leave the tabs open on a shared computer. And you don't have a plan to get in there, do you?"

"...I was working on it."

"Sure. And my middle name is Ophelia. We stand out here any longer, and my mustache will freeze and fall off." With a steady hand, he clapped me on my back and escorted me inside to the lobby.

"Come on, where are you Sully?" I muttered, looking at my watch. It was 7:02, and the charity event started in about half an hour.

I sat in one of the lounge chairs, looking at the other patrons. Some were clearly going to the party, and others were dressed casually. I looked up at the ceiling and realized there was a painting up there. Looked like some kind of fight between Nordic gods and demons. There was a pillar of light directly in the middle of the warring sides; that must have been the Light of Alfheim.

"Head up in the clouds?" Sully's voice broke my concentration.

I jumped to my feet, still looking up at the ceiling. "Sort of. That painting up there-sometimes fantasy is not as exaggerated as we think."

"Nate told me a little bit about that Light of the Elves."

"Light of Alfheim. Now let's get going before it starts. Did you get the rental car?" I asked him as we stepped out onto the sidewalk. The downtown foot traffic reminded me of New York City. I hadn't been there in years. Might be time to go back.

"To walk a couple of blocks up the street? Maybe I should stop giving you cigars when you ask for them."

"Hey, I didn't know it was that close, and I'm trying to quit, for your information. So I wouldn't want it anyway."

"Oh, this a new leaf of yours? Trying to impress a girl?" Sully raised his brows a few times.

"What? No," I scoffed, heading up the street.

"Alright, just makin' sure. Once the girl goes, you fall right back into bad habits, is all I'm saying."

"Can we shift the focus from my nonexistent love life to the matter at hand, please? And thank you. I've been reading up on the Nordic gods and legends, and this Light of Alfheim was supposedly able to create bridges entirely of light and allow its wielder to have great power. But, this supposed source of power also was so potent, that it was lethal. It was fought over for centuries between Viking clans, until it eventually was lost right around the time England began to convert them to Christianity."

"So this Bjorn guy is our best bet to find a lead as to where it may be, and whatever they found in Iceland is probably the smoking gun." We stopped at a street corner and let the cars whiz by. The air felt warmer than on my face earlier in the day, despite the sun having set a few hours ago.

"Exactly. He boasts about having the largest collection of pre-Crusade literature and artifacts in Europe. So we can thank him for being such a diva about it." I adjusted the strap on my backpack and brushed by a couple walking down the street. We were getting close; I could see people on the top floor moving around, bright lights on the ceiling, the red jackets of servers among the sea of black attire. I could hear the soft, consistent thump of a techno song playing from a nearby club.

"And your plan is to waltz in there, act like a snob, and scope out the place. Then what? Steal it while everyone's back is turned?"

"Oh ye of little faith. I have it all worked out. Just trust me. Go in there, schmooze a little, flirt with the old purses, have a couple of drinks and before you know it, we're outta there. I will come back alone later on tonight. So you can get your much needed rest, Grandpa Sully." I pat him on the back, and he sent a sideways glare my way.

"You and your brother are tied for the corniest jokes. I don't see how Elena or Chloe could suffer through this. Or any of the women you've been with."

"Hey, my romantic life is off limits, for the last time. Chicks dig the corny jokes. Boyish charm." We finally arrived at the building, and went around to the side where there was a large dumpster and some empty boxes. "I will just leave this here, tucked behind the trash can, and we are good to go. You got the invitations?"

Sully waved the two white envelopes in front of me. "Pays off to be a real ladies' man. But you, my friend, will stick out like a sore thumb with that crooked bow tie." He started to adjust it, and I tilted my head back. This was quite awkward, considering Sully only slapped me on my back or punched me in the face. "Why'd you pick a bow tie, anyway?"

"Thought it would be easier to put on. I hate tying ties."

A few moments later, and he was done. "There. Now you don't look crazy."

"Thanks, Mom." I felt his finger flick my temple, hard. "Ouch!"

"No complaining, young man. Now let's get in there and see what we can find."

"I want to be this guy when I grow up." I had been in my fair share of penthouses, mansions, manors, and castles, but this guy had a sweet setup. "Red leather couches, eh, not really my style, but black marble floors, stainless steel cabinets and appliances, a booze rack from ceiling to floor-well, that would only be for show, since I'm trying to cut back. How many square feet would you say this place is? Fifteen hundred?"

"I'm pretty sure he's got this level and the entire floor above us. Easily, three thousand."

I whistled, admiring the rectangular, minimalist skylights above us. The conversations were starting to grow louder; more people were being let into the party, so it must've been starting soon.

I cleared my throat before leaning towards Sully. "My throat's a little dry. I'm gonna grab something from the bar."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Non-alcoholic?"

"Of course. A nice Shirley Temple will do the trick. Or maybe a club soda."

"Somehow, I don't think you're gonna be on that wagon very long."

"Ouch, the old man thinks he's funny." Before he could take a swipe at me, I was beyond his reach and said more 'Excuse Mes' in a minute than I could count. If any more people came to this thing, there'd be no wiggle room at all. Well, as long as I ended up next to someone hot, that'd be no problem.

I finally got to the bar, and was pleasantly surprised to have a bartender who was very easy on the eyes. She had a mole next to her lips that was distracting-in a good way.

"How may I help you, sir?" Her voice was soft, and her eyes lit up.

Immediately, I gave her my best smile and leaned against the counter. "Just a Coke with about a pinch of rum."

She gave me an affirmative nod and went to work on it right away. With her back to me, I could freely look her up and down. I wanted to keep our conversation going; she seemed interesting enough and I had time to kill.

"Not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke I see, but still checking out girls way too young for you."

I knew the voice immediately. I could picture her face clearly in my mind. And all of the memories I had of us together-good and bad (mostly bad) came flooding back into my mind. Even though I didn't budge, my heart was racing in my chest and I could hear it in my ears.

Finally, I turned, cool as a cucumber. She had a playful grin on her face, but I knew better.

"Samuel Drake."

Who could it be? Does Sam Drake have a past love that went awry? Is it someone we all know? I think it'll be pretty obvious if you're paying attention to the story description.

xxx

How'd you like the 1st person POV? I usually write in third person, but describing sense of taste, smell, touch, sight, and hearing from the character's perspective are just too fun. For those of you who have played another popular PS4 exclusive game, the object Sam is after will sound very familiar. But I'm not giving away any details. It'll be a mystery that slowly gets unraveled as the story goes on.

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I appreciate you reading this.


End file.
